(a) Field of the Invention
The lockable or releasable bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output of the present invention drives the input terminal of the human input device at forward or reverse dual rotary direction through human's foot, and then the output terminal of the human input device transmits the kinetic energy to the input terminal of the lockable or releasable transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output, and the output terminal of the lockable or releasable transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output produces constant rotary direction output to drive the load wheel group; and when the load wheel group moves back, the reverse drive caused by back move occurs at output terminal, through releasing the lockable or releasable mechanism, the lockable or releasable bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output is prevented from locking.
The present invention is applied to pedal vehicle, or mixture of electric and pedal vehicles, or combination of electric and pedal vehicles, especially to a bicycle pedaling at bidirection and one-way moving driven.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The rider on the conventional bicycle always pedals at constant direction, and the related muscles and joints are constantly used during the pedaling period, i.e. some muscles and joints of the rider's body are constantly used and stressed, and the others are constantly unused and released, overall, the human load is uneven, the rider is easily fatigued, and exercise injury is caused by frequently pedaling.